Everything She Does
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Há cinco anos, no entanto, tudo mudou. E suas viagens para lugares exóticos lentamente transformaram-se em momentos de família. De sangue. Ou seu outro tipo de família.


**Everything she does.**

**Booth & Brennan**

**Romance/Family**

"_There's something about you now._

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right."_

_Logo após o episódio 5x10 – The Goop in the Girl_

Temperance Brennan odiava a época natalina. Era irracional, a sua mente dizia, comemorar o aniversário de uma divindade que nem sequer existia. E, se a religião dele estivesse tão certa, ainda assim a data estaria errada.

_"Não vejo o ponto em celebrar o nascimento de Jesus em dezembro quando ele nasceu mesmo em março."_

Ela se limitava aos seus dados científicos, ignorando aquele pequeno zumbido em seus ouvidos que a contava uma história diferente. Uma que envolvia uma adolescente de 15 anos abandonada pelos próprios pais na véspera do Natal. O começo do que quase levou ao seu fim, mas que apenas a transformou na mulher forte e independente que todos conheciam.

Há cinco anos, no entanto, tudo mudou. Suas tradicionais viagens para fora do país e para a primeira escavação disponível naquela época do ano foram gradativamente sendo substituídas por comemorações onde ela se encontrava ora rodeada pela sua equipe do Jeffersonian ou, desde que parte de sua família voltara, ora com seu pai e irmão. Havia apenas uma constante nessas comemorações – ainda sem sentido – das quais ela agora fazia parte: Booth.

Ela sorriu ao pensar no nome dele, e ainda mais ao se lembrar como ele a obrigara a fechar os olhos enquanto o resto da mesa fazia o mesmo e dizia uma prece. Nunca esqueceria o meio sorriso nos lábios dele ao espiá-lo – os olhos dele fechados -, e em como todo seu semblante demonstrava uma paz e felicidade que, se dependesse dela, nunca saíram do rosto dele.

E suspirou. Aprendera a festejar o Natal, era verdade e admitiria isso se a perguntassem. Estavam sendo dias divertidos e especiais, mas nada retirava o sentimento de solidão que a invadia todos os dias 25 de dezembro. Dia esse em que todos se ocupavam com suas famílias e trocas de presentes. Dia esse em que ela se limitava a ficar em casa. Longe de escavações ou países exóticos. Longe dos seus ossos e da liberdade que eles a ofereciam.

_As pessoas acham que quando se está sozinho,__deve estar solitário._

Brennan chacoalhou a cabeça, concentrando-se em colocar o café que precisava tomar em sua xícara e percorreu sua lista mental de coisas a fazer: podia ler algum periódico ou artigo novos, havia dezenas deles, ou adiantar algum capítulo do seu próximo livro, ou...

"Bones!" – Seu apelido e uma batida na porta a impediram de planejar seu dia e seu cenho franziu ao reconhecer instantaneamente aquela voz. Eles não haviam combinado nada, afinal, era o dia em que ele comemoraria a data com Parker e, se tivessem um caso, a voz dele não soaria tão... animada. Ela riu para si mesma, satisfeita por ao menos reconhecer características básicas – como o tom de voz de alguém e o que significava – em um ser humano.

Ela abriu a porta sem olhar pelo olho mágico – e ele não podia reclamar, já que fizera questão de acordar o resto do prédio ao gritar o seu nome – e teve certeza que sua demonstração de surpresa poderia ser lida até por ela mesma, tão inapta com expressões faciais.

"Bones!" – Seu apelido foi novamente gritado, dessa vez por uma voz bem mais fina e infantil e seguida não por uma batida na porta, mas sim por dois pequenos braços envolvendo-a pela cintura. – "Feliz Natal!"

Por cima da cabeça do garoto, seus olhos questionavam os dele, demandando uma explicação para a súbita visita e o que exatamente ele tinha arquitetado ao trazer o filho até ali.

"Hey, Parker. Feliz Natal." – E bagunçou os cabelos dele, fazendo-o rir e ao soltá-la, invadiu seu apartamento, da forma calma e cuidadosa que seu pai o ensinara anos atrás, na primeira vez que visitaram o lugar e em que todas as regras sobre não tocar nada foram ditas pela primeira vez.

"Feliz Natal, Bones."

"Feliz Natal, Booth."

Ela esqueceu suas perguntas no instante em que ele deu um passo a frente e a envolveu em um abraço. Pelo tempo em que ficou naquela posição, esqueceu também a presença de uma criança no meio dos seus artefatos mais valiosos ou em como se sentia imensamente grata pela presença dos seus recém-chegados.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, Booth?" – Foi direta ao ponto, sabendo que ele a conhecia o suficiente para não achar que ela estava expulsando-os ou incomodada com a surpresa.

Ele corou, desviando os olhos e momentaneamente fixando-os no filho, como se decidindo se revelava o que os trouxera até ali em primeiro lugar.

"Parker..." – Ele baixou seu tom de voz, voltando a encará-la. – "Ele não esqueceu a chave que você nos deu, você sabe? Caso quiséssemos usar a piscina e,"

"Você quer tomar banho de piscina, Parker?" – A antropóloga o cortou, virando-se diretamente para o garoto, que ao escutar seu nome e a pergunta, assentiu, a expectativa fazendo-o balançar-se de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de estar.

"Eu disse a ele que estamos no inverno, e a temperatura está muito baixa, então, não tem problema se,"

"A piscina é térmica. Tem um aquecedor lá embaixo." – Ela falou em voz alta, cortando-o pela segunda vez e dirigindo-se mais ao filho dele do que a ele. A face do garoto acendeu como uma árvore de Natal – metaforicamente falando, claro -, o seu sorriso contagiando-a e obrigando-a a entrar no clima dele. – "Você sabe o caminho do banheiro, Parker."

E após receber um aceno de confirmação do pai, o garoto apressou-se pelo corredor, fechando a porta do banheiro em seguida.

"Eu estava pensando em ir ao Jeffersonian de qualquer maneira. Você tem uma chave extra do meu apartamento, e a que dá acesso a piscina. Fiquem à vontade."

Metade do seu corpo já estava indo na direção do seu quarto quando uma mão dele se fechou no seu braço, virando-a de volta para olhá-lo.

"Do que você está falando?"

"É o dia do Natal, Booth." – Ela declarou como se aquilo fosse explicação o suficiente. Ao ver a confusão nos olhos dele, elaborou. – "É o dia em que você e Parker passam juntos. Como pai e filho. Apenas vocês dois. Não quero me intrometer no seu tempo com ele. Especialmente em um dia claramente tão especial para vocês dois."

Ele abriu um sorriso, aquele terno e doce e reservado apenas para ela – ou fora isso que Angela a dissera – e balançou a cabeça, descrente.

"Você nunca seria uma intrusa no nosso tempo, Bones." – E ao vê-la abrindo a boca para contra-argumentar, levantou o indicador, silenciando-a. – "Parker não consegue flutuar na piscina e disse que tinha certeza que você conseguiria ensiná-lo a fazer."

Ele a lançou seu famoso sorriso charmoso e ela deu-se por vencida, conseguindo ler nas entrelinhas – como só era capaz de fazer com ele – do seu último argumento que o garoto a queria presente, ele não via problemas nisso e não, ela nunca seria uma intrusa para eles.

"Você tem certeza?" – Perguntou uma última vez, e ao receber uma resposta afirmativa, apagou sua lista de coisas a fazer e adicionou apenas uma: experimentar aquele novo modo de aproveitar seu Natal.

BB

Seeley Booth amava a época natalina. Era a parte do ano que lhe proporcionava uma paz interior maior. Uma felicidade maior. E desde que incluíra sua parceira nas festividades, estava certo de que aquele período não podia ficar melhor. Pensamento que foi modificado no instante em que Parker a pediu para entrar na água e ajudá-lo a flutuar. Em câmera lenta, ele observou-a retirando o mini-short e a camisa de algodão leve que cobria seu corpo e agora a deixava apenas de biquini bem a sua frente.

Ela pegou-o no flagra e olhou-o divertidamente, um sorriso convencido ameaçando aparecer nos seus lábios. Sabia que tinha um belo corpo e nunca fora modesta em admitir aquilo. Ele a lançou um olhar meio de desculpas, meio de fascinação e o desviou, agradecido por já estar dentro da piscina e com a metade inferior do seu corpo – muito animada pela visão que acabara de ter - devidamente escondida embaixo d'água.

"É tudo uma questão da quantidade de ar nos seus pulmões, Parker." – Começou a explicar, tirando-o do seu transe particular. Ela já se encontrava dentro da piscina e ao lado do garoto. – "Existem objetos que flutuam e afundam na água e isso tem a ver com algo chamado densidade."

Booth cruzou os braços, apreciando a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos: Brennan esticou os dois braços, pedindo para que Parker se aproximasse e ele o fez, seus olhos brilhando com uma curiosidade e admiração incontidos. Ela delicadamente pegou-o entre eles – quase como se fizesse aquilo constantemente – e o deitou de barriga para cima, um dos seus braços apoiado nas costas dele o outro mantendo a cabeça dele fora da água.

"Se a sua densidade é menor que a da água, você flutua. Se é maior, você afunda. Quando estamos com o pulmão vazio, nossa densidade se torna maior que a da água, logo, afundamos." - Ela explicou devagar, lendo o rosto dele para qualquer sinal de desentendimento. – "Se você prender o ar, e dessa forma encher seus pulmões, sua densidade se tornará menor que a da água e você flutuará."

"Então tudo que eu preciso fazer é prender minha respiração?"

"Exatamente. Coloque metade da sua cabeça dentro da água, de tal forma que seus ouvidos fiquem submergidos e depois prenda o ar."

Ele seguiu as instruções cautelosamente, sentindo quando ela retirou a mão de apoio da sua cabeça e em seguida, e apenas quando ele parou de respirar, retirou o braço que o segurava. Na primeira tentativa, ele conseguiu, soltando um grito de vitória ao re-encostar os pés no piso da piscina.

Booth continuou observando-os, suas costas apoiadas na borda e um sorriso bobo no seu rosto ao testemunhar sua parceira fechar o punho e batê-lo no de Parker, que em seguida tentou mais duas vezes com sucesso flutuar.

"Eu disse a você, pai! Eu disse que Bones podia me ensinar!" – Ele gargalhou e em um movimento inesperado por ela, pendurou-se nas suas costas, cruzando seus pés em frente ao seu abdômen e os braços pelo seu pescoço. Ela riu também, surpreendendo a si própria e a Booth por mostrar-se tão à vontade ao redor do garoto.

"Você quer aprender outra coisa?" – Perguntou-o, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para olhá-lo melhor.

"Quero!" – E remexeu-se nas costas dela, arrancando outro sorriso da cientista.

"Isso foi algo que meu irmão Russ me ensinou a fazer quando éramos adolescentes." – Ela começou, suavemente retirando Parker das suas costas e posicionando-o em pé na piscina. Com braçadas ágeis, alcançou a borda, e saiu, parando bem na ponta.

Booth continuava a olhar de um para outro, e algo dentro dele se acendia a cada sorriso puro e largo que sua parceira exibia, os olhos dela focados na criança mais a frente. Era uma mistura perfeita: a Dra. Temperance Brennan prestes a ensinar algo novo a alguém ansioso para aprender, e a Bones descontraída, livre de títulos e crimes a solucionar.

"Ele chamava de bola de canhão, metaforicamente falando, claro, porque seres humanos não podem se transformar em bolas de canhão." – Parker trocou um olhar com o pai e os dois voltaram-se para ela. – "Ele chamava assim porque ao pular na água, o formato do seu corpo vai se assemelhar a uma bola de canhão. E ao afundar, você se comportará como uma bola de canhão se comparta ao cair na água: pesada, ela afunda facilmente."

Brennan deu três passos largos para trás, as mãos na cintura e a concentração crescente podendo ser notada. Qualquer tarefa para ela devia ser feita com o máximo de cuidado e atenção. Aquela não seria diferente.

"Você tem que prometer que vai ter cuidado, Parker. Seu pé está molhado, o que diminui o atrito com o chão e aumenta suas chances de cair antes de chegar na piscina."

"Eu prometo!" – Falou alto, perdendo o olhar amedrontado que Booth lançara para sua parceira ao ouvir as palavras 'cuidado' e 'cair'. – "Me mostre, Bones!"

Ela respirou fundo, olhando o espaço entre onde estava parada e a piscina. Booth podia ver a cabeça dela trabalhando, provavelmente calculando a distância que possuía e em quantos segundos teria que jogar-se na água. Imaginou-a fazendo a mesma coisa quando adolescente, porque sabia que aquele cérebro sempre fora genial.

"Tudo que você tem que fazer é correr, e ao chegar perto da borda, pular o mais alto que você conseguir. Ao pular, levante seus joelhos dobrados até a altura do peito e agarre suas pernas. E então você cairá na piscina como uma bola de canhão."

E para demonstrar, ela correu, saltando no momento certo, seus braços habilmente segurando suas pernas, a forma quase perfeita de uma bola.

"Uau, Bones!" – O garoto agitou seus braços na água, nadando na direção dela assim que a antropóloga retornou a superfície. – "Isso foi demais!"

Ela levantou o punho, e recebeu uma animada batida em retorno.

"Posso tentar?"

"Vai ter cuidado?" – E olhou-o desconfiada, brincando com ele como raramente fazia com qualquer pessoa.

"Eu prometo!"

"Então me mostre do que é capaz!"

Sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, Brennan recuou, seus olhos analisando cada movimento do garoto, e só quando sentiu a colisão, percebeu que havia acabado de encostar todo seu corpo no do seu parceiro, em pé no canto da piscina. Ele instintivamente passou os dois braços pela cintura dela e naquele momento, tudo parou.

Booth fechou os olhos com o contato, recitando o nome de todos os santos que havia dito no dia anterior ao sentir o corpo molhado da sua parceira completamente colado ao seu. Sua cabeça gritava para que seus braços a soltassem, mas ele não fez qualquer menção de mudar aquela posição. Estavam bem assim, e se ela quisesse, tinha liberdade para dar um passo a frente e sair dali.

"Sinto muito, Booth." – Desculpou-se após um minuto inteiro onde ficou paralisada, incapacitada de se mover e perder aquele contato repentino, grande e... _Booth_. Saiu do conforto que encontrara no momento em que o garoto gritou por ela, informando-a que estava pronto para o seu primeiro pulo.

"Aí vou eu, Bones!"

Parker pulou na hora certa, mas suas pernas não subiram o suficiente pra ele fazer a forma de uma bola, o que acarretou em uma crise de riso nele ao se dar conta do quão troncho seu salto deveria ter sido. O som da sua risada preencheu a área da piscina e o coração do agente do FBI, que delicadamente aproximou-se da sua parceira, novamente por trás, e sussurrou a única coisa que não poderia deixar de dizer naquele dia.

"Obrigado, Bones."

BB

Parker Booth amava o Natal. Era seu feriado preferido e diferente do que a maioria das pessoas deveriam pensar, não se tratava dos presentes ou de não ter que ir para aula. Era sobre poder passar um tempo com as pessoas que ele amava, especialmente as que não conseguia ver com a freqüência que desejava.

Exausto e sonolento, acomodou-se no sofá da casa dela e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao relembrar o dia que estava se encerrando. Valorizava todos os dias que passava com o pai, é verdade, mas secretamente, apreciava-os ainda mais quando tinham a companhia dela, Bones.

Havia gostado da cientista desde das primeiras vezes em que se viram. Ela era estranha, isso mesmo um garotinho como ele havia notado, mas existia nela, nos olhos dela, uma personalidade forte e verdadeira. Real. Ele sabia que aquela mulher era exatamente como ele via, sem maldades, sem fingimentos, sem máscaras. E por isso, gostou dela.

O fato de ser uma cientista brilhante apenas aumentara sua admiração pela parceira do seu pai, e todas as vezes que tinha um trabalho particularmente complicado, usava-o como desculpa para pedir ajuda. Passar um tempo com ela. Aprender com ela. Qualquer coisa. Tudo. Ela respondia o que quer que ele perguntasse.

E claro, eles podiam negar, ou fingirem-se de cegos, mas ele estava ciente que seu pai e Bones seriam namorados algum dia. Como sua mãe e o capitão Fantástico. Porque a forma como seu pai olhava para ela, ou como ela olhava de volta, os dois perdendo-se e todas às vezes esquecendo-se da presença dele – não que se importasse – só podia significar uma coisa, e ele já havia visto filmes demais com sua mãe para saber que, naquela história, haveria um final feliz.


End file.
